bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Jones
Staff Sergeant Richard Jones, more commonly known as Rick Jones, is a SPARTAN-I ODST in the UNSC Marine Corps. He is a member of Task Force Bravo, serving under First Lieutenant Brian Hartley. Biography Early Life Rick Jones was born on July 8, 2485 on Earth. He later volunteered for the ORION Project at the age of 18. Early Missions as a SPARTAN-I Rick was made the leader of Echo Squad, a team consisting of Spartan-I Marines, and was assigned to Operation: BLUE SKULL, a mission to neutralise Insurrectionist forces on Eridanus II. Due to the success of the mission and the capture of a wanted Insurrectionist leader, they were accepted into the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and were given a UNSC frigate named the UNSC Blizzard, under the command of Captain Raymond. It was used by Echo Squad in Operation: TREBUCHET in 2513. Operation: ECLIPSE Fall of Reach Due to the ship's damage and the Slipspace Drive failing, Raymond ordered a last Slipspace jump towards Reach. However, they reached an area very far from Reach. The ship's AI said that it would take years to get to Reach and suggested everyone to go into Cryo-Sleep. They went into Cryo-Sleep for 22 years, hoping they would get picked up by a UNSC ship. In 2552, the ship entered Reach's orbit. The ship's AI tried to wake up the crew, but was successful in waking up only Rick and two other members of Echo Squad. The three quickly reached the hangar bay and just as they did, the ship crashed into the ground. The three took a Warthog and went to a nearby UNSC base. When they reached the base, the three discovered that Reach had been attacked by the Covenant. The scientists at the base told them that the only way to survive was by boarding the [[w:c:halo:UNSC Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]]. They used a nearby abandoned Pelican and boarded the Pillar of Autumn just as the ship was lifted in the air. Battle of Installation 04 On September 19, 2552, the Pillar of Autumn exited slipspace near the Halo, Installation 04. Rick and his team fought alongside John-117 during the battle for the ring. He wished to join Task Force Bravo and hoped that after they escaped the Halo, his team would be integrated into Bravo. Sadly, the two remaining members of Echo Squad were killed by the Flood. While fighting the Covenant, Rick was hit while travelling in a Warthog by a plasma mortar, but still managed to survive. Then, Staff Sergeant Stacker and PFC Chips Dubbo came and saved him and took him to Earth. Joining Task Force Bravo Rick fought bravely but was injured, which led to him being awarded the Purple Heart on ''Cairo'' Station when he arrived at Earth. When the Covenant attacked Cairo, Rick was assigned to Task Force Bravo. He was very happy, but there was a tinge of sadness as his friends were not alive to see him get the award and join Bravo. Battle of Mombasa Battle of the Rhine-Ruhr Area It was during this battle that he met Jackson Alcatraz, who would later become his best friend. Personality and Equipment Rick Jones was born on July 8, 2485 on Earth, and is 183 centimetres tall. He wears bulkier ODST Armour and carries a Combat Knife. He uses a silenced MA5B Rifle, an M392 DMR and an M6D Magnum. He also uses a Jetpack. Gallery Rick_without_Jetpack.jpg|Rick during Operation: BLUE SKULL without his Jetpack. Ricardo_Jones.jpg|Rick equipped with an M392 DMR on Reach. Category:Task Force Bravo Members Category:ODSTs Category:SPARTAN-Is